Of Boss, Birthday and Grass
by kuroshironimu
Summary: "Selamat ulang tahun ya, Pak! Semoga panjang umur dan bisa me-LANJUTKAN kesuksesan Bapak sampai akhir periode nanti!" / happy belated birthday, President!


**= of boss, birthday and grass =**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hetalia: Axis Powers _© Hidekaz Himaruya

_Of Boss, Birthday and Grass _© kuroshironimu

**.**

( Oneshot. Short. Messy dictions. Bad writings. )

**.**

- pak beye, mohon maaf ya pak, saya ga ada niat nurunin wibawa bapak dengan nulis fanfic ini, bener -

* * *

><p>"<em>Selamat ulang tahun ya, Pak! Semoga panjang umur dan bisa me-LANJUTKAN kesuksesan Bapak sampai akhir periode nanti!"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Indonesia menatap puas nasi tumpeng yang baru ia buat, lengkap dengan nasi kuningnya dan timunnya dan sambelnya dan tralala-trilili lainnya. Makanan yang susah payah ia buat spesial untuk bosnya sebagai selebrasi sederhana atas ulang tahunnya yang kesekian puluh tahun. Oh, dia tidak sabar melihat reaksi Presiden saat beliau melihat nasi tumpeng besar ini di dalam kantornya. Indonesia juga tidak sabar dengan pujian-pujian tulus yang pasti akan terlontar dari bosnya. Mungkin beliau akan berkata, "_Oh, Nesia, kau baik sekali! Sebagai gantinya, kerjaanmu bisa kau tunda sampai dua minggu!"_

Iya, pamrih. Namanya juga Indonesia.

Pintu kantor kepresidenan terbuka, dan Indonesia mulai memasang senyum-yang-harusnya-rupawan-malah-menjadi-senyum-mang-mang-tukang-parkir. Begitu sosok bosnya muncul dari balik pintu, Indonesia mulai berteriak dengan suaranya yang kelewat toa.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, PAAAK!"

Mungkin lebih baik kalau ada balon-balon yang dilepas atau confetti beterbaran atau petasan yang dinyalakan agar suasana menjadi semakin meriah—tapi karena Indonesia tidak ada modal cukup, jadi yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah berteriak seperti orang gila dengan tangan terentang lebar ke atas, tidak lupa bibir yang melengkung terlalu lebar di wajahnya—memberikan kesan maniak pada sang zamrud khatulistiwa.

Sementara bosnya hanya bisa bengong menatap personifikasi Negara tersebut.

Indonesia, yang tidak bisa menangkap apa arti dari kebengongan bosnya itu, segera menghampirinya dan menyalaminya, masih tersenyum lebar layaknya seorang maniak. "Selamat ulang tahun ya, Pak! Semoga panjang umur dan bisa me-LANJUTKAN kesuksesan Bapak sampai akhir periode nanti!"

Bosnya, yang baru sembuh dari keterkejutannya, hanya tersenyum seperti biasa dan menepuk pundak Indonesia. "Terima kasih, ya, Indonesia—" matanya melirik sekilas menuju meja kerjanya, dimana nasi tumpeng segede badak tertengger rapi di atasnya, "—itu apa?"

"Itu? Itu nasi tumpeng lah, Pak, khusus buat ulang tahun bapak!" ujar Indonesia bersemangat, mengeluarkan personalitas _sales promotion boy_-nya dan tekhnik menjilat yang bisa dikatakan masih tergolong payah. Bosnya mengangkat kedua alisnya dan berjalan ke arah nasi tumpeng tersebut, sementara di baliknya Indonesia tertawa puas—membayangkan reaksi Presiden yang pastinya akan terharu maru atau setidaknya memberikan imbalan padanya.

Presiden menatap nasi tumpeng itu dengan kedua alis terangkat, suatu ekspresi yang Indonesia kira sebagai bentuk atas rasa takjub yang dirasakan bosnya. "Berapa lama kau membuat ini, Indonesia?"

"Dari kemarin hari, Pak," Indonesia dengan mantap berkata, dengan harapan bosnya akan menghargai usaha susah payahnya membuat nasi tumpeng sebesar itu dalam waktu dua hari _full_.

"Jadi kamu tidak mengerjakan berkas kamu selama dua hari?"

... ups.

"Err, Pak—"

Bosnya berbalik.

"Cabut rumput di luar."

"Tapi, Pak—"

"Sekarang."

"Pak—"

"_Indonesia."_

"... siap, Pak."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan author:**

Astaga fanfic geje macam apa ini #headbang #gulingguling sumpah saya ga ngerti saya sebenernya nulis apa... I mean, what is this abalness?

Cerita ini requested by **muginao**, yang meminta saya untuk membuat fanfic tentang ulang tahun presiden kita dan tanpa pertimbangan saya iyakan begitu saja. Maafkan cerita yang jelek ini, nek, akika tidak bisa membuat cerita yang lebih baik B"| *nangis bombay* once again, happy belated birthday Pak Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono. Semoga Bapak bisa tidak me-LANJUTKAN keterpurukan Indonesia sampai akhir periode nanti. Amin.

Thanks for reading~ (~ ' ')~ ~(' ' ~)


End file.
